


Dark Noise

by degalesdavies



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Actual Swearing, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/degalesdavies/pseuds/degalesdavies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sounds at night can be quite bothersome. To both mind and body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been stuck constantly re-editing this first chapter for a while now, so I'm putting it up now so I can concentrate on the following chapter(s).

 Quentin woke up in a haze. The room was still dark. He looked over at the clock on the wall. 1:05am. He was confused. What had woken him up? As he tried to think of a reason, he heard something. There was a soft repetitive noise coming from Penny's side of the room. Quentin tried to discreetly look over at Penny... and after a few seconds, he knew instantly what the noise was. And a few seconds later, the noise stopped... Penny had noticed Quentin's thoughts.

-

 The following night was an unusually cold one. Quentin was walking back to the dorms after a party at the physical kids' cottage. If you could call stumbling around drunk walking, that is. Quentin had spent much of the end of the party looking for someone to bang. It had been over a year since the last time he had sex. Eventually, he managed to get up to his room, and fall into bed face first. He lied in pain for a bit before turning over and drifting off to sleep.

 Like the night before, Quentin woke up to darkness. And surprisingly still quite drunk. He looked over at the clock. 3:55am. He took a moment to check if there was noise like the night before. Silence...

 But then he felt something, and realised what had woken him up. And it was between his legs: large, throbbing, and screaming for attention. It wasn't just that he hadn't had sex in a while, but it had been WEEKS since the last time he even came. In addition to sharing a room, the co-ed facilities (which he found a bit intimidating) didn't leave Quentin with much time to be 'alone' with himself. But tonight was different. Between the massive sexual frustration and alcohol, he decided. Fuck it. He was just going to jack off then and there. Penny would definitely be asleep by now. All he had to do was be very quiet.

 He moved his blankets to the side, took off his clothes, and started tugging himself. But being drunk had made him less aware of exactly how much noise he had made, and it had woken Penny up. Quentin, with his eyes closed and concentrating on trying not to let out any moans, didn't notice Penny taking off his own clothes...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ended up a tad rougher than expected (Pun Not intended). Talk about a chance to practice acrobatic writing.

 Penny found himself awake in the middle of the night. This pissed him off, because sleeping was one of the few times when he didn't have to deal with other people's minds. And less sleep meant more energy used to block out peoples thoughts. Quentin's in particular, who wasn't as good at locking them up like the other students at Brakebills. He took a moment to see what had woken him up, giving the room a quick scan. When he got to Quentin, the shock of his bare body and cock in his hand cracked his concentration, allowing Quentin's thoughts to pour into his brain.

 As annoying as it was (and it WAS annoying), Penny could now get some insight into why Quentin was fucking naked and jacking off while he was in the room. Apparently, Quentin was drunk, and had reached his limit in both lack of sex and not having cum since coming to Brakebills. And being unable to find someone to help relieve him, this was his last resort. Penny thought about confronting Quentin, but then remembered the night before. If there were two things Penny definitely hated, it was being wrong and being accused of being hypocritical.

 Shit. This could turn into a problem. Quentin wasn't exactly known for his suaveness with the ladies, and Penny didn't wanna turn getting surprised by his naked body into a thing. But pent up sexual frustration was a problem they surprisingly shared at the moment. Penny's little 'tryst' from the night before had been due to being unable to see Kady in private the past few days. Sex was one of the few things at Brakebills that helped Penny cope with life that wasn't drugs... or alcohol... or lots of drugs AND alcohol.

 It was clear what Quentin was broadcasting: he was so horny, and apparently drunk enough, that at this point, he would welcome sex with anyone as long as they were good looking and they knew what they were doing.

 Now, Penny knew he was obviously good looking and quite skilled when it came to sex. And he wasn't one to shy away from trying some of the more sexually adventurous things that most other people would be too scared to try. In fact, given the right circumstances, it wasn't entirely out of question for him to commandeer a guy to utilise. But apart from the practicality, something about dominating a guy satisfied Penny in a surprising way... kind of like the feeling he got from teasing Quentin... and now he was thinking about dominating Quentin. Which... actually didn't sound entirely bad.

 So Penny pulled his covers aside, took off his clothes and walked over to Quentin in his bed. Quentin, busy with himself, didn't notice him walking over. Penny took a slow deep breath, then, surprisingly light footedly, drew one leg over Quentin onto the bed, bringing his other up to his other side. He lowered himself over Quentin's arm and waist, trapping his arm under his thighs, which were now straddled over Quentin.

 Quentin let out a scream of surprise and opened his eyes wide in complete shock. But Penny quickly put a hand over his mouth, and used his other hand to grab his neck and hold him down. Not hard, but firm enough that Quentin knew struggling wouldn't do much good. The room went quiet. They looked into each others eyes for a few seconds. Penny could feel Quentin's pulse race on his throat, and could sense his confusion and fear, but also anticipation. This put a smirk on Penny's face. He had him exactly where he wanted. He leaned closer to Quentin's ears: “You'll thank me later”. Quentin's tense body became relaxed. He wasn't sure what to expect. “Just be quiet and do as I say” Penny said in a soft but commanding tone. He then removed his hands from Quentin's mouth and throat, and ran them through Quentin's long hair. Quentin moaned softly. “Turn over”. Penny got up on his knees, freeing Quentin's hand so he could turn around. Then he leaned down so they were touching back to front. Penny's warm body felt nice in the cool air. He ran a hand through Quentin's hair again, producing another moan. As his hand reached the top of his head, he grabbed Quentin by his hair: “The more noise you make, the rougher it'll be”.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written anything remotely close to a sex scene so, yeah. Also I realised I strayed from the original story structure but who cares that's not why you're here reading this right? lol.

 Quentin let out a moan as Penny slowly drew his hand out of his hair and used it to spread his legs apart. Penny then layed into him, placing his stiff cock in between his cheeks, and his chest on Quentin's back. Quentin's breathing slowed. Penny's weight and warmth on his back was oddly comforting.

 Penny slowly grinded his hips into Quentin. As he did, he could sense Quentin thinking to himself: just fuck me. Penny spent no time idling around. With a hand, he did a quick cast, and the middle drawer next to his bed opened up. With another little cast, a little black bottle of lube came out and quickly floated across the room to Penny's hand. He squeezed out a few drops onto his finger, and placed it on Quentin's hole. He softly applied some pressure. Quentin moaned. He slowly applied more and more pressure until his entire finger was inside him.

 Quentin whimpered. It had been a while since the last time he had sex, and even longer where he wasnt the one doing the penetrating. But he was ready, and on the verge of begging Penny to fuck him. Penny slowly fingered him for bit more before pulling out and just teasing Quentin's hole. Quentin bit his lips, trying to muster up the courage to tell Penny to stop teasing. He slowly turned over to get a better look at Penny, and just as they made eye contact, Penny firmly but softly whispered “I'm getting there”.

 Penny reached for the bottle again and this time poured a good amount onto his palm. He took his hand and slowly slicked himself up. Using a hand to spread Quentin open and one to guide himself in, he slowly pressed in. Quentin grunted. “Relax. Breath.” Penny slowly slipped in until his hips were resting on top of Quentin's cheeks again. But now whenever he moved, it made Quentin moan. Penny moved his arms under Quentin, holding them in place together. He slowly pulled out of him, until he was almost out, and then pushed back in. Quentin let out a moan as he bucked his hips into Penny. Penny pulled out then pushed back in again, and again, each time a little bit faster and harder until he was pounding Quentin like a jack hammer.

 Every time Penny pushed in and out, he poked and brushed against Quentin's prostate. This had him moaning constantly into his pillow. After a while, Penny took a hand out from under Quentin and used it to grab his hair and pull his head back and to the side, exposing his neck. As soon as he put his lips to his neck and slid into him, Quentin let out a stuttered moan and shivered. Penny slowed his hips eventually coming to a quick stop. There was a moment of silence. “Did you just....”.

 Quentin felt his face burn with embarrassment. He pulled away from Penny's hand and buried his face in his pillow again. After a few seconds, he felt Penny's head next to his. “Don't worry about it.” Then the feeling of lips on his neck reappeared. Followed by a gentle slam of hips onto his back. Penny was going back at it. And all Quentin could do was shut his eyes and moan into his pillow. After what felt like an eternity of over stimulation, in between his moaning, Quentin heard Penny grunting, and felt him slow down, eventually coming to a stop. Quentin turned his face up away from his pillow. “that.... that was....” Penny took a few breaths, resting his body on Quentin's. “I know. You're welcome.”

 Penny slowly pulled out of Quentin, and rolled of of him. After about a minute of catching his breath, he got up and walked back to his bed on the other side of the room. As he got back into bed, he looked over and saw that Quentin had already passed out with that grin on his face. “God, what a fucking dork.” He turned over and closed his eyes. As he drifted off to sleep, a small smirk manifested itself on his face.


End file.
